fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Rei Sukōchi
Appearance Rei Sukōchi '(レイスコーチ ''Rei Sukōchi) is a 17 year old Mage of a slender build. He has a pale complexion. Rei has white hair, and scarlet irises. He has an androgynous appearance, leading most to believe that he is a girl upon first meeting him. He has many stitch marks, not for the sewing of wounds, but for combat purposes; Rei claims them to be his "Last Resort". His bangs are clipped up with red hair pins in a roman numeral 13 pattern, with large pupils that leaves an eerie and frightening impression. Sukōchi wears a white button-up shirt (often rolled up to the elbows) with the top few buttons undone, a black overcoat (also rolled up to the elbows), black dress pants that reach just under his knees, and red/orange suspenders with yellow polka-dots. Instead of shoes, he wears light-colored slippers. Accasionally Rei will deplete his magic energy causing his hair to turn black. When this happens, he changes his shirt to a black button-up. Personality Rei was diagnosed with Dissociative Identity Disorder(DID) at a very young age. This causes him to take on multiple personalities. Unlike most cases though, these personalities don't take on different names, but just change the way Sukōchi acts. He has a very childish/playful personality, and is usually very cheerful. He is known to act like a little kid, often asking for candy and new items. But, this is is not always the case. If Rei feels like he or any of his conrads be in danger, or threatened, his attitude becomes quit serious. The same is when he is on a job/quest or in battle. This can also occur when he is being mocked or becomes angry. Despite the others, Sukōchi can become homicidal and sadistic at times. He often is seen crippling and maiming his targets, leaving them in a state of serious pain before killing them soon after. Overall, he is a kind(except for when he is a homicidal maniac)and loyal person, who just got persuaded into doing the wrong thing. For some strange reason, he hates shoes. This being the main reason he wears slippers, due to their confortability and how easy they are to slide off. He also has a love for books. History Little is known about Rei's heritage, except that his parents died soon after his birth. This caused him to be raised in an orphanage. While he was there, he began his interest in books, reading anything he could find. One day, while he was out looking for something new to read, a book caught his eye. It was a black book, with orange stitches spelling out "Annihilate" on the front. No one was around the book to claim it, or even noticed it was there, so Rei put it in his bag and left the marketplace. The more he began reading it the more he learned about magic, and slowly figured out how to control his ethernano. Eventually it got the the point where he could create small explosions and fires. When Rei was 13 he had tried to create a bigger explosion, but this resulted disastrously. It caused the building to erupt into flames. While the orphanage was evacuating, the ceiling collapsed, knocking Rei unconscious. When he woke up, he couldn't remember anything, and he began creating alternate personalities. This was when he began suffering from DID. Since then, Rei has been seeking vengeance on whoever burnt the orphanage down, using him to start his career as a Mercenary/Assassin in hope of finding answers. Magic and Abilities See Annihilation Magic for details. '''Burst: Rei violently throws explosive gas at the target, then ignites and explodes. This sends the target flying. Pillar: Rei sticks his index and middle finger towards the sky, as a magic seal appears in the air. Then he pulls them back in, as he does this explosive pillar of fire comes down upon him. Missile Barrage: Rei summons balls of fire from the ground that explode on impact.mHe can control how many to summon, and where they go. Mine Field: Rei creates a giant magic seal across the ground, then multiple landmine seals are placed randomly. Spontaneous Combustion: Rei summons explosions all around him, keeping the enemy away. Meteor Shower: Rei shoots a ball of fire into the sky, once high enough it explodes into multiple fireballs. These then come crashing down into the earth exploding when touching it. This is one of Rei's advanced spells. Death Row: Rei sticks his arm out, then multiple explosion fire in a direct line. This is similiar to the Great Tree Arc spell, Linear Explosion. Collapse: Rei touches an object(usually a building) and surges his magic energy into it, this then shows him the weaker spots on it, and he then explodes them, capsizing the object. Scorching Plains: Rei touches the ground with his hands, disintegrating every thing in the area, reducing it to ash. This is one of the more advanced spells in Rei's arsenal, as it takes up quite the amount of ethernano. Boiling Pond: Rei touches the ground with his hands, heating it up, turning it into a steaming/boiling mud. This is one of the more advanced spells in Rei's arsenal, as it takes up quite the amount of ethernano. Nuclear Whirlwind: Rei places a magic seal on the ground, which then summons a flaming vortex. This sucks up the opponent, while burning them. This is one of Rei's advanced spells. Fission: Rei injects his magic into an object, when he desires, he detonates it. Equipment Trivia *Rei's name came from the Hebrew word Rei which means for "my sheperd", and the Japanese word Sukōchi which means "Scorch". So his name translates to "My Sheperd Scorch", or "My Sheperd Fire." *The death toll of the burning of the Orphanage was 13. This is was sparked the creation of Rei's own personal magic called "13 Blisters", and is why he wears hears pun that make out the Roman numeral 13. *Rei has 3 Aliases, each given to him by his contractors... PlayMate-the childish personality of Rei Devastate-the serious personality of Rei Corruption-the sadistic personality of Rei *If you couldn't already tell Rei Sukōchi was inspired by Juuzou Suzuya from the anime/manga series "Tokyo Ghoul" by Sui Ishida.Category:Under Construction Category:Dark Mage Category:Male Category:Mercenary Category:Assassin